Some Nights
Some Nights Lyrics Aiden with The Losers: Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Mason with The Losers (Aiden with The Losers): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? Wyatt: Most nights, I don't know Anymore Joe with The Losers: Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Aiden with Mason (The Losers): This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh) Wyatt with Trevor (The Losers): I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa) Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Portia (Dinah): That's alright (That's alright) Portia with Dinah (Portia): (I found a) martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering Just who I, who I, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmh Dinah (Portia): Who am I? (Mmh) Who am I? Wyatt with The Losers (Wyatt): (Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Trevor with The Losers (Joe with The Losers): And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (I always win) Mason with The Losers: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh Aiden with The Losers (Jessie with The Losers): (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? Aiden: Most nights I don't know Dinah: Oh, come on Joe (Dinah): So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my) Tink (Dinah): (Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see When I see stars, that's all they are (Oh, come on) And when I hear songs (Oh my, my) They sound like a swan (Oh my) Wyatt: So come on (Trevor: Oh, come on) (Portia: Come on) (Dinah: Oh, come on) Aiden and Mason (Jessie and The Losers): Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh) Wyatt and Trevor (Jessie with The Losers): This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh) Portia: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" And then I look into my nephew's eyes Dinah: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible lies, yeah, ah whoa Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa Mason and Jessie with The Losers (Val): Oh (Oh whoa, whoa, whoa) (Portia: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Portia: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Portia: Hah) Oh (Portia: Haah) Oh (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Portia: Oh) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Portia: Aah) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) Oh (Yeah) Portia and Val (Jessie with The Losers): The other night, you wouldn't believe (Oh, oh whoa) The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (Dinah: Oh, come on) Joe (Jessie with The Losers): It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Dinah: Yeah) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh) (Dinah: Oh come on) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Dinah: Oh) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa, oh) (Dinah: Whoa!) (with The Losers: Oh) Joe and Dinah with The Losers: Oh whoa!, oh whoa, oh! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs